RWBY : Violet
by RedGreenPen
Summary: (Not Good with Summaries,sorry) (Just an OC Going Through the Real Timeline of the Series) A Girl Who is On an Adventure in Becoming a Huntress. She Joins in the Story And Venture on to Try and Be Strong, Also Making friends. All Characters Will Soon Make their Appearances.
1. Chapter 1 : Poem

**Poem.**

* * *

 _Roses are Red,_  
 _Violets are Blue,_  
 _Everyone Will Fade, and So will you._  
 _The Roses are Wilting and The Violets are Dead,_  
 _"That's the Final Chapter." Or so They said._

* * *

It is An Honour to Be Accepted into the Academy, Beacon Academy. I Will Have to Find my Cousins, I heard that they were in this Academy. She was recently Accepted in, and I'm glad to hear that, Cause now, I Don't Feel so Alone Anymore.

"Viola!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!"

Ohhhh Boy, That's Her Alright. Cheerful and Spunky as Always.

"Hey Ruby."


	2. Chapter 2 : Flowers

Flowers.

She squeezed me tightly in a Big bear hug and I gladly returned the hug. Ruby and I Go Way Back, We were Related. Aunt Summer Would Always Invite us Over For Dinner, and We Would Play While the Adults Have their Talk.

Those Days were the Best. And Now it Stays in the Past.

My Parents Were Murdered Back At Home, Aunt Summer then Went After them to give them Aid.

She Never Came Back.

I Was Lucky. On the Night of the Ambush, I Was Having a Sleepover in Ruby's Place. Aunt Summer Told me the News and She Told me, Ruby and Yang to Stay put. And That Was the Last time We ever Saw her. The News Went up internationally, Raising the Alarms For all Huntsmen and Huntresses, As they Have Lost Three Loyal Defenders in One Night. It Scarred the Three of Us Eternally.

I was Then Taken into My Grandmother's Place. Velvet Violet. She taught me My Parents' Signature Weapons and How it is Used. I Was then Enrolled into Initiation Academy and Got Moved Ahead 2 Years. And Here I am, Smiling At Ruby. 


	3. Chapter 3 : Special

Special.

"Ruby, Nice Highlights."  
"It Suits Me, Doesn't it?" Ruby grinned with Satisfaction.

"It Does, hehe, I Should Have Made Some highlights too, it Looks Pretty Cool on you."  
"Nahh, your Blacky-Layered-Shoulder-Lengthy Hair is How I Recognise you, I'm Just Glad to see you."

I Smiled, and Gave her A Brofist to her Arm. Turning around, I Set My Eyes Upon Beacon, Having Heterochromia iridum, My Left Eye was in Purple, and My Right was in Blue. Grandmama Said that the Purple Was From Mom, And the Blue Belongs to Dad.

I Carried up My Weapon Suitcase.  
"Hey Ruby, Any Ideas as to where we Should go?"  
"Not a Clue, We're Both New in Beacon and...HEY! There's Yang! YANG! WOOHOO!"

Yang Came Over and Hugged both me and Ruby Before Heading Off with her Own Group. Apparently Yang Has Her Own Group of Friends to Be With.

"You Guys Stay Put Together! I'm SO Proud of you Both!" After Yang Said this, She Placed on her Sunglasses and Went off with her Friends.

"YAAaaaaaanggggg...! Please Don't Leave us!" Ruby Whined.  
"It's Alright, We'll Figure this Place out."

"Yeah! Let's Do this!" Said Ruby With Confidence Recovering, However, When Ruby Said Yeah! With her Fist Flying up, it ain't in the Air as it Came in Contact With a Girl's Chin.

Punch*

"OWwwww! Hey! Who do you Think you Are? Don't you Know who I am?!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Picking On Somebody

Pick On Somebody your Own Size.

"Ummm...Ummm... Sorrryy! I didn't see you there and..."  
"Excuses, you Seriously Have No Respect for Me and intended to injure me to sabotage MY Performances." Said the Schnee Girl.

"Hey! You May Be a Schnee and is Respected by MOST people, But you Got to Give Others Respect too, you're No Different you Hypocrite."  
"WHAT, How Dare you!"

Snap* I was Pissed.

Snap* Her Eyes Narrowed and then Widened.

"I Know you, Those Eyes. Your Viola Violet! The Famous Violinist!" Squealed the Schnee.  
"Owh Dear God...Not Too Loud...I'm here to Be a Huntress not a Musician."  
"Wahhhhht...?" Said Ruby, the Blurred Little Red Riding Hood.

"I Listen to your Songs while I'm Practicing, For Some reason it Replenishes my Energy, you are Amazing." Her Eyes Were Sparkling...Okay...  
"Uhhhh, Thanks, Now, uh hum... We are Going to Go now, Let's Go Ruby."  
"Uhhhh, Ok...WaAAhhHH!"

I Dragged Ruby Off As Fast As I Could and Sat By the Bench panting.

"Viola, When did you Become a Famous Artist?! It's Great News to Me!"  
"Haha, well, you can Say That, I'm a Wandering Artist." 


	5. Chapter 5 : Strangers Are Friends

Strangers Are Just Friends that You Havn't Met yet.

As We Sat Down to Rest, We Shared About our Past and Talked it Over, How Much Things Has Changed, for the Worse or For the Better. About How We Get By Ever Since the Incident. I Told Ruby that I Had Been Travelling Around the Globe With My Music While Discovering New Techniques in My Abilities. And I was Even More Glad to Know That Ruby Got Moved Ahead 2 Years just As I Did!

"You Met Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch Due to that Robbery?! No Way, that's Super Cool!"  
"Yup! And Now I'm Here, Lost and Afraid of Messing things up, But Now that you're Here, Everything is Different." Ruby Smiled, with Relief Painted Over her Face.

"Hey Uh, Ladies, I Don't Mean to interrupt your Conversation but I Really Need Some Help Getting Around Beacon, Seen any Directories Around here?" The Boy With Blonde Hair Asked, With A Very Nervous Tone.

"Hadn't Seen Any of Those Here, We're all New So We'll Just Have to Explore." I Replied.

"Hey, Aren't you Vomit Boy?" (Ruby) 


	6. Chapter 6 : Weapons

Weapons.

"No Way! Is That A Scythe?" Said Jaune Arc With Awe, We Finally Got to Know Each Other, And here We Are, Talking About Weaponry.  
"Yup, I Made her,she's Also Customizable, A High Impact Velocity Sniper Rifle, In Other Words a Gun."  
"Please Excuse her, She's a Dork When it Comes to Weapons, hehe." I Giggled When Ruby Smiled Sheepishly to the Truth.

"Well, I got this Sword and A Shield, I Can Make it Smaller and Bigger, to Use it or Put it Away When I need it."  
"Wouldn't it Weigh the Same?" Asked Ruby out of Curiousity.  
"I Know it is, I...AaaaaAAaaahhhhh!" Jaune Was Cut Off When the Shield Started to Bounce About.

I Got a Hold of it and Handed it Over Back to Jaune.

"Thanks Viola.."  
"Don't Mention it Jaune, You Got to Be Confident, you're a Great Friend and I Really Wanted you to Know that, and your Sword Looks Like the Classics, Was it Handed Down?" Now I'm the Curious Cat.

"Yes! My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war, But How Could you Tell?"

"Because My Violin,Venice, is a Hands-me-Down." 


	7. Chapter 7 : Assembly

Assembly.

I Took Venice Out From the Case, A Beautiful Violin with Wonderful Carvings.

"This Violin was Made by My Mother Herself, Back In Initiation Academy, I Designed Her Other Part to Transform into An Archer's Bow."

The Violin itself Transformed into the Archer's Bow, And the Violin's Bow Became the Arrow. As I Demonstrate it, I Was Explaining along the way for Ruby and Jaune to Know.

"See the Arrow Can Split into Three and they'll Always Come back to me, they're like Boomerangs."  
"Wooaaaahhhh..." Said Both Ruby and Jaune In Unison.

"But The Times I Really Love Her, is When She's Not A Weapon. When She Plays the Best Melodies."

I Carefully Placed Her Back into Her Suitcase.

"Well It's Time For the Assembly Guys, Let's Move off." 


	8. Chapter 8 : Company

Company.

"Hey Ruby, Viola! Over here! I Saved Both of you a Spot!" Shouted Yang in the Crowd.  
"Oh, Hey we gotta Go! I'll see you After the Ceremony Jaune." Said Ruby Quickly.  
"Hey Wait-"  
"It's Ok Ruby, I'll Accompany Jaune Right here, you Go Ahead and Accompany Yang Alright?"  
"OKKKKK!" Ruby Shouted

Jaune Was Alone, And it Seems that he dislikes Being Alone, So I Stayed Beside him and Accompanied him throughout the Assembly.

"Hey Viola, Thanks A Lot. It's Hard to Find Nice Quirky Girls to talk to." Jaune Said Smiling.  
"No Problem Jaune."

From Across the Room, I See Ruby Caught into another Drama with the Schnee Girl. Dang it, Ruby is Still Being Really Nice, trying to Make it up to her, What's Weiss' Problem?

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby, You wanna Hang out with me?"  
"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Said Weiss with an Obvious Tone of Sarcasm.  
"Wow! Really?" Said Ruby with a Glimpse of Hope.  
"NO."

"Hey Viola, Did you Hear that? She said that I was Cute."

Owh Dear, Ruby is not the Only one Who couldn't get the sarcasm.  
"She's Beautiful Viola, You think I Should Hit on her?"  
"Not too Fast Jaune, You Gotta know her first."

"Ahem... I'll Keep this Brief." Said Professor Ozpin, Starting the Assembly.


	9. Chapter 9 : Bedtime

Bedtime.

"You Assume Knowledge will Free you of this, But your Time at this School will Prove that Knowledege can Carry you So Far, it is Up to you to Take the First Step." Exuent Ozpin.

"You'll Gather At the Ballroom tonight, Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. Your Dismmised." Glynda Goodwitch then walked off the stage.

"Viola, Here I Go! Wish Me Luck!"  
"Jaune! Not now-" Too Late, He Was Already Off to Weiss' Direction.

"I'm a Natural Blonde,you Know?" Said Jaune With Sparkles in his Eyes.  
I Mentally Slapped Myself, Why Didn't I Stopped him? And What Am I Doing? I Should Be Mentally Slapping Jaune, to make him think before he Acts. Sigh* Owh Well, Weiss Can't Be that Bad.. Remember What Jaune's Mom Said.. "Strangers Are Just Friends that You Havn't Met yet."

After the Assembly we All took Our Luggages and Brought it into the Hall Where Everyone will be Resting up for the Night. And When I Mean Everyone, I Mean EVERYONE.

"It's Like a Big Slumber Party!" Grinned Yang in Delight.  
"I Don't Think Dad Would Approve of all the Boys though." Replied Ruby Plainly.  
"I Know I Do, rrrrawrrrr." Yang Growled.  
"Yang, Try Not to Bite Any of them." I Smirked.

I Noticed Jaune Walking Along the Sides, I waved at him, and Yang Made a Sound of Disgust. I Glanced Over to Ruby, She Was Writing a Letter.

"Writing to the people you missed?" I smiled Faintly.  
"Yeah.. I didn't get to Bring My Friends Here to Beacon.. I Wonder How They Are Doing.."  
"I Wonder How Grandmama is Doing, I'll Write her a Letter too."

I Sat Beside Ruby and Started Joining her in Writing our Letter. Yang Decided to Cheer her up Seeing that She Had a Rough Start in Beacon.

"Ya Know Ruby, You made a Lot of Friends Today."  
"Are you Kidding me? A Girl Yelled at me today."  
"How About Jaune?" I said suggestingly.

"Well, that's One Friend and One Enemy." Wham! Yang Got Hit By Ruby's Cute Dog Pillow.  
"Ruby, Remember What Jaune Told us? Strangers Are Just Friends that You Havn't Met yet, Take it Easy, you will find more Friends soon." I Patted Her Back As I Tried to Comfort her.  
"Yeah, it's Only Been One Day, Trust Viola and I, You got Friends Around you."

Ruby Hugged us Both, Smiling, in Order to Thank us for the Encouragement. I Sat Down Back On My Mattress, And Across Us, A Girl Sat and Lit Her Candelabra.

"You can Start Making Friends With Her." Yang Suggested.  
"What? We Never Even Said Hi or- Hey Wait!"

Ruby Didn't Get to Finish Her Sentence and She Was Dragged off By Yang. Ok I'll Guess I Just sit Here-

"You Too Viola! Don't Be So Anti-Social!"  
"ARGH! YANG! NO!"

We were Dragged in Front of her. A Mysterious Girl With Bright Golden Eyes.

"HELLLLLLO!~~ I Believe We Have Some New People Waiting to be Your Friends!"

DANG YANG. JUST, DANG IT. 


	10. Chapter 10 : Books

Books.

"Aren't you that Girl that Got into a Fight with the Schnee?"  
"Uhh, Yeah! You Saw that?" Said Ruby Embarassingly.  
"She was Yelling at you, it was Really Loud, I'm Pretty Sure Everyone Around Heard it." I Giggled After Saying that.

She Punch My Arm and Gave me a "Cut it Out" Face, I Winked Back and Her and She Continued her Conversation with Blake.

"Anyways, My Name's Ruby."  
"The Names Viola."  
"And I'm Yang!"  
"Okay.." Was Her Only Reply.

There was A Moment of Awkward Silence.

"help us yang..." Ruby whispered.  
"So...What's your Name?" Three of Us Grinned, Waiting for an Answer.

She Sighed.

"Blake."  
"That's a Nice Name, I Like your bow By the way! Goes Great with your...Pajamas!" Exclaimed Yang.

"Right." Said Blake Plainly.

"ok.. this Girl is a Lost Cause." Whispered Yang.  
"That's A Lovely Book, I Read it Before. Great Story for its Struggles and Tragic Events." I Said to Blake.  
"Owh, I Didn't Know that you Know Columbus' Work. " (the Author of the Book)  
"What's it About?" Ruby said Curiously to Both of us.

"It's About a Man With Two Souls, Each fighting for Control of his body." Replied Blake.  
"Something Like a Good And Bad Side Switch." I Said. I Continued On.  
"Ruby and I Love Books, Yang Read us Some During Sleepovers, About Heroes and Monsters."

"They're One of the Reasons Why I Want to Be a Huntress too" Ruby replied Gently.  
"oh, Why is that? Hoping you'll Live Happily ever after?" Blake Seemed Amused.  
"I'm Hoping we All will, As A Girl, I wanted to Fight For What's Right, and Protect those Who Can't Protect themselves." Ruby Said this, I was Really Proud of her.

"That's Very Ambitious for a Child, Unfortunately the Real World isn't the Same as A Fairy Tale." She Looked Sad, I Wonder if anything Happened to her in the past.

"I Lost My Parents, and they Lost their mom. I Don't Want Anyone to Feel the Same way as we all Did, So that's Why, we're here right? to Make it Better." I replied.

Yang Squeezed us Both Into a Hug. "I'm Sooooo Proud of you Both."  
"Cut it Out!" Ruby Said.

They Both Got into a Cat Fight, And it Woke up Princess over there.

"YOU AGAIN! YOU"RE A HAZARD TO MY HEALTH!" Said the Unhappy Schnee.  
"Can you Please Not Call her that, Also, everyone's just tired, let's get some rest, It was a Pleasure Meeting you Blake." I smiled at her.

"Likewise." Blake Replied Before blowing her Candelabra. And the Night Went on, it Was a Lovely Night. 


End file.
